1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to storage systems.
2. Related Art
In computer file systems for storing and retrieving information, it is sometimes advantageous to duplicate all or part of the file system. For example, one purpose for duplicating a file system is to maintain a backup copy of the file system to protect against lost information. Another purpose for duplicating a file system is to provide replicas of the data in that file system available at multiple servers, to be able to share load incurred in accessing that data.
One problem in the known art is that known techniques for duplicating data in a file system either are relatively awkward and slow (such as duplication to tape), or are relatively expensive (such as duplication to an additional set of disk drives). For example, known techniques for duplication to tape rely on logical operations of the file system and the logical format of the file system. Being relatively cumbersome and slow discourages frequent use, resulting in backup copies that are relatively stale. When data is lost, the most recent backup copy might then be a day old, or several days old, severely reducing the value of the backup copy.
Similarly, known techniques for duplication to an additional set of disk drives rely on the physical format of the file system as stored on the original set of disk drives. These known techniques use an additional set of disk drives for duplication of the entire file system. Being relatively expensive discourages use, particularly for large file systems. Also, relying on the physical format of the file system complicates operations for restoring backup data and for performing incremental backup.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method and system for duplicating all or part of a file system, which can operate with any type of storage medium without either relative complexity or expense, and which can provide all the known functions for data backup and restore. This advantage is achieved in an embodiment of the invention in which consistent copies of the file system are maintained, so those consistent snapshots can be transferred at a storage block level using the file server's own block level operations.